Arcadia (Battleworld)
While investigating the sea, the Sub-Mariners found a portal which crumbled shortly thereafter. Nico took the mysterious being into her house and was advised by Loki to take her before the A-Force to determine her true nature. As the A-Force took a look in the girl, a portal suddenly opened above them, releasing a Sentinel on them. With the help of the girl, A-Force was able to destroy the machine without anyone being hurt. Medusa then accused her of being the motive why the rifts had been opened, which She-Hulk disagreed. After the argument had ended, the mysterious girl sent She-Hulk to the other side of the portal. Having broken God Doom's laws by going to another domain without permission, She-Hulk was attacked by three Thor Corps members, but was able to stun them temporarily and got back to the portal. While crossing the portal, She-Hulk recognized the magic used to create it as being from Arcadia, meaning there was a traitor among the A-Force, and as soon as she returned to Arcadia, she informed it to her teammates. Afterwards, she was confronted by the Thors, who had followed her through the portal. Medusa was able to save her by throwing the Thors back to the portal before it closed, but at the cost of her own life. With nightfall, the Thors began to enter Arcadia to track She-Hulk down. But, unbeknownst to them, the mysterious girl, who was the living embodiment of an universe, had hidden She-Hulk inside herself. With the A-Force seemingly disbanded, the Thor Corps were supportive of Loki becoming the next Baroness of Arcadia. However, the A-Force soon arrived to put an end to her plan as soon as they realized it was her magic that had opened the portals. The A-Force was able to subdue Loki and clear She-Hulk's name. Unwilling to let A-Force win, Loki created a blast that destroyed a portion of the Shield and let the Zombies of the Deadlands out. As the Zombies approached the island, She-Hulk assembled A-Force to fend off against its attackers. While the heroes and heroines managed to keep the zombies at bay, the rotters ultimately overpowered them. Singularity seemingly sacrificed herself to take out the zombies. Two days later after the dust settled, when the city was being repaired, She-Hulk convinced a depressed Nico to overcome Singularity's apparent demise and make Arcadia a better place worthy of its people. | PointsOfInterest = * Hall of Justice * Bishop's Lighthouse * Plaza of Arcadia * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Residents = * A-Force ** She-Hulk ** America Chavez ** Angela ** Aurora ** Black Bolt ** Black Cat ** Black Widow ** Captain Marvel ** Commander Steven Rogers ** Crystal ** Danielle Moonstar ** Dazzler ** Domino ** Elektra ** Enchantress ** Hawkeye ** Hellcat ** Hulkling ** Jessica Jones ** Karolina Dean ** Loki ** Luke Cage ** Mariko Yashida ** Medusa ** Meggan ** Misty Knight ** Molly Hayes ** Moondragon ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Old Lace ** Phoenix ** Pixie ** Rescue ** Rogue ** Sabra ** Scarlet Witch ** Sera ** Sharon Carter ** Sister Grimm ** Snowbird ** Spectrum ** Spider-Girl ** Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Squirrel Girl ** Stature ** Storm ** Tigra ** Vindicator ** White Queen ** Winter Soldier * Black Panther * Danielle Cage * Mary Jane Watson * Sub-Mariners ** Namor ** Namora ** Namorita * X-Men ** Armor ** Colossus ** Dust ** Firestar ** Gambit ** Jubilee ** M ** Magma ** Nightcrawler ** Psylocke ** Shadowcat ** X-23 | Notes = *This domain is a recreation of Earth-16191. | Trivia = | Links = }}